


Why so jealous?

by 221Bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bee/pseuds/221Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John being jealous at all the texts and attention Sherlock got from Irene and Sherlock's reaction when he finds out about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so jealous?

When John came home from the hospital he was tired, so he went up the staires. After a few steps he heard a groan. He stoped and looked up through the open door of their flat. When he finally noticed it was a womans groan he had heard beofore, he went up the staires quickly. The flat was empty and Sherlock had left his phone in the flat as he went out.  But where was it? John walked up and down the flat, looking under the skull, between the laboratory stuff on the kitchen table and in the living room.  
When he threw a sofa cushion away to look below he heard the phone again. He stilled and listened. Then he jumped up and went over to the table, which was covered with old newspapers, cards and empty teacups. But John did not care, he really wanted to know why Sherlocks phone made this noises since they met the Woman. Yes, he knew it was the Woman moaning every time Sherlock gets a message from her, but he really didn’t knew what she was writing, so he digged through the papers untill his left hand reached something heavy. He grabbed the phone and pulled his hands out of the messy pile to eye the pohone in his hand.  
When he finally unlocked it he stared at the messages Irene had sent. She had sent too many to read all of them but John noticed that she was writing “Let’s have dinner" over and over again. _She is flirting with him!_ John thought. _But why does it make John angry? For god’s sake, he couldn’t be jealous, could he? No, that wasn’t right, it was his flatmade, nothing more! How could he be jealous?_  
"Found anything interesting?" John turned around quickly, looking directly into Sherlocks pale blue eyes. He hadn’t heard Sherlock coming back and now there were just a few inches between them.  
John just stood there, eyes wide, Sherlocks phone in his hands and he felt his cheeks warm up as he stuttered: “Sh-Sherlock, no.. I´m sorry, I was.." his throat was dry and he wasn’t able to talk anymore. He was just staring up at Sherlock. But Sherlock was not confused like John thought. He was grinning. God, he was grinning and that made John blush even more.  
"You were just reading my messages? Yes, obvious. And I asked you if you found anything interesting." Sherlock said, grinning more. John shook his head, trying to sound serious: " No, no, your phone was just ringing and I wanted to pick it up." _Stupid_ John thought _Sherlock would never believe him, he did not even believe himself!_ And Sherlock did not. Instead he said: “Of course. And, who was calling me?" And John could literally hear the grin on his face as he said that. John  couldn’t look up and he couldn’t say anything either.  
After some moments Sherlock shifted and John felt his voise hot against his ear as he wispered: “John, you are jealous, admit it." _Of course Sherlock had noticed it! How could he not? Everybody could deduce that!_ John thought, biting his lower lip. But before John could have said anything Sherlock continued: “But why? Have you seen any resposes I sent back?"  
Johns eyes were wide again and his thoughts raced: _Wait, no, Sherlock was married to his work, wasn´t he? He couldn´t be interested in John, no not in John, how could he?_ But then he felt Sherlocks finders lifting his chin, so John was looking at Sherlock again. The detective lowered his own head and with a smile he met Johns lips with his own. Johns eyes wided ones more just before they shut. He was kissing Shelock back in a gentle kiss. After some seconds Sherlock lifted his head again, looking deep into Johns eyes as he smiled. And John was smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr. This is my first fanfic ever so don't expect much. Anyway reviews would be wonderful!


End file.
